


Пельмешка

by JanetDi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Phone Call
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Relationships: Mario Götze/Jürgen Klopp





	Пельмешка

Телефонный звонок прозвучал, конечно, не вовремя.  
\- Да, - рявкнул Юрген в трубку.  
\- Просто ты – пельемешка, - доверительно сообщил ему Марио Гетце. – Пельемешка вкусная, но немного грустная.  
Мартин Шкртел, проходивший мимо, слегка напрягся. Он не видел у тренера еще настолько сложного выражения лица.  
\- Ты голодный? – невпопад спросил Клопп, зажимая телефон между плечом и щекой.  
\- Я в гетрах! – туманно отозвался Гетце и часто задышал.  
Юрген его сейчас не очень любил. Как не крути – первое поражение на «Энфилд», пусть даже при равной, сильной игре: еще какой повод задуматься и провести работу над ошибками, но не тогда, когда главная ошибка всей твоей жизни неожиданно заявляет, что ты похож на мясо в тесте!  
Мартин подозвал Адама и вопросительно ткнул пальцем в сторону тренера. Лаллана скептически оглядел Юргена с ног до головы, прищурился, пожевал губами, но в итоге тоже сдался. Следующим они позвали Симона.  
\- А ты пельмешка, - на всякий случай, видимо, повторил Марио мечтательным голосом. – Только что я тебе говорил? Об работу не убиваться!  
\- Так я, вроде, еще не... – попытался откреститься Клопп.  
\- Вот и не начинай! – в трубке послышалось шуршание.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – подозрительно спросил Юрген.  
\- Гетры подтягиваю, - с пыхтением отозвался Гетце. – Спадают. Они длинные, до бедра.  
Юрген представил, чуть не расхохотался и почувствовал, как его отпускает злость на себя. Игра была отличной, но при этом есть над чем работать, без лишних эмоций, только ради результата и идеи, которая текла в каждом болельщике красных. Вина ушла, как вода в песок, осталась только жажда действия.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал он трубке.  
Марио на том конце довольно постучал пальцем по динамику.  
\- Иди работай!  
Юрген сбросил вызов и обернулся. Напротив него стояла команда футбольного клуба «Ливерпуль», и все они, включая запасных, явно чего-то ждали.  
\- Да? - спросил он.  
\- Шеф, мы не очень поняли, но – вот! – Мартин дисциплинированно протянул вперед картонную коробочку, с логотипом доставки из ближайшего китайского ресторана. – И еще у вас очень громкие динамики на мобильном телефоне.  
Юрген, уже смутно догадываясь, открыл коробочку. На самом дне лежала одинокая пухлая пельмешка.  
Немая сцена на добрых пять секунд затопила раздевалку.  
«Ты мне должен», - мрачно подумал Клопп, потом улыбнулся, хлопнул Мартина по плечу и сказал:  
\- Все правильно, ребята. А теперь, пора подводить итоги...  
Марио Гетце в Мюнхене плотнее завернулся в одеяло, выключил свет, сел на подоконник и начал усиленно думать «о нем».  
Марио был твердо уверен – мысли материальны.


End file.
